<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Stubborn by legendsstan19</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24672460">Stubborn</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/legendsstan19/pseuds/legendsstan19'>legendsstan19</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, But she is a stubborn captain, F/F, F/M, Gen, Injury, M/M, Multi, Other, Pain, Sara Lance is hurt, Team Legends - Freeform</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-04-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 06:02:10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,450</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24672460</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/legendsstan19/pseuds/legendsstan19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>We all know Sara lance can be a stubborn woman, but after everything, she’s been through, wouldn’t you be as stubborn as her. Let’s see how long that stubbornness can last when she has a protective family now looking after her in the legends.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Sara Lance &amp; Team Legends, Sara Lance/Ava Sharpe, Sara Lance/Zari Tomaz | Zari Tarazi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>75</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Chapter 1: </p><p>The legends had been on a roll, solving anachronisms all across time but also getting pretty beat up in the process. </p><p>The latest injuries were Ray getting knocked out and Mick tearing his ACL. </p><p>But nobody noticed that their captain was injured. </p><p>Except Zari Tomaz-Tarazi. </p><p>The influencer could tell the captain looked woozy, was struggling to stand straight up and was wincing as she got into her chair so she went up to the captain where she was piloting them into the temporal zone for a bit and said, “Hey Captain how about you go to the med bay next. You look a little bit beat up.” Sara shrugged saying, “Gideon can’t fix bruises and I have had worse. Gideon can you pilot for a bit I need a break and some food and water. Plus Ava wanted me to call her since she is at the Time Bureau right now with Gary.” She got up after Gideon confirmed she was taking over and smiled at Zari saying, “Thanks for the concern Z, but I’ll be fine. Thanks now lets  get some food mama is hungry.” </p><p>End of Chapter</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Chapter 2: </p><p>Zari walked next to Sara noticing how she did move slower than normal and she hobbled a bit as she went to her normal chair with a sandwich and fruit for lunch along with some water. Zari grabbed her own lunch which happened the be the same and honestly didn’t know what to do. </p><p>Zari wanted to help her captain but she also knew when not to butt in so she stayed away. She ate her lunch in silence as Sara ate quickly and then, Zari noticed her captain struggling to get up and gently got up to help her but Sara swatted at her and said, “Zari go finish your lunch I’m fine, I think I might go lay down for a bit. Ava doesn’t get off work for a few hours. I will be as good as new by then. Don’t worry I have had worse.” Sara was about to put her dishes away when Zari said, “I’ve got it cap don’t worry go rest. One of us will come to check on you in a bit if you want?” Sara nodded and told her to thank you before leaving. </p><p>Sara got to her room and grabbed her first aid kit from her cabinet and sat on her bed taking off her shirt and carefully began cleaning her side and taping up her ribs to hold them steady. She was in a lot of pain and pretty sure she broke at least 2 ribs but didn’t want to waste resources on something that could be healed in a few days. She finished and then changed clothes and cleaned up her face and made sure she had no more blood on it. </p><p>She told Gideon, “Gideon can you send a message to Ava for me saying I am resting and will see her when she gets off work.” “Yes, Captain sleep tight.” Sara dozed off on her bed and Gideon gently turned off the lights. </p><p>But Gideon did more than that…..</p><p>Ava Sharpe was sitting at her desk in her office when her computer beeped with a text from Gideon. </p><p>Message: “Good Afternoon Director Sharpe, It’s Gideon here, I wanted to let you know that Captain Lance can’t talk right now, as she is resting right now from her mild injuries from the last mission. She told me not to tell you she is injured though. She just said that she will see you when you get off work today. Also, Ms. Tarazi is worried about Captain Lance’s condition so I wanted to warn you that the Captain might be in a mood when she wakes up and might struggle to move some.” Ava sighed saying, “Thank you Gideon I will try to get her to go to the medbay tonight.” Gideon almost sounded relieved as she said, “Thank you Director Sharpe our captain is very stubborn anymore.” </p><p>End of Chapter</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Thanks for Reading!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3: Medbay now or be dragged</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Sara is stubborn, can the legends convince her to go to the medbay?</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Sorry it has been so long, I hope you enjoy this!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Chapter 3: </p><p>After all of the Legends minus Sara who was still sound asleep thanks to a mild sedative Gideon was able to put through the air vents in Sara's room to keep her asleep, were healed the legends all sat in the Galley when Zari said very worriedly, “Sara’s hurt and won’t get help.” Ray sighed and said, “Well this isn’t the first time she has hid injuries i can remember back in our first is it year or time on this ship, Sara got hurt like severe bruising (Left Behind episode of Season 1 when Kendra threw her into a wall), and ignored it saying she deserved it for hurting a teammate and threatening to kill us when in reality it was just severe time drift. It made it so that she didn’t fully remember us until the last second. She had chronic headaches from that for a while until Gideon finally gave her some medicine for it and she slept for like 15 hours nightmare and dream free.” They all look at the scientist and superhero in shock and Mick just grunted and said, “Boss struggles to accept help. She is a stubborn canary.” </p><p>John looked at them all and drank his coffee slowly saying after he finished, “Soooo who wants to go check on our captain and her injuries and maybe convince her to get help?” Right as the legends were about to start speaking all at once, Gideon interrupted saying, “ I recommend Dr. Palmer for this and also Ms. Tarazi and Charlie as they can possibly calm her down the easiest if she wakes up in fright or is confused from the sedative I gave her.” They all nodded and those 3 got up and went to the captain’s room. </p><p>Gideon let them in and they saw the captain lying in bed and her first aid kit next to her as she was too tired to put it away before she fell asleep. </p><p>Ray walked over quietly and gently placed his hand on the captain’s shoulder. She woke up almost instantly. Ray didn’t think that would happen so he stepped back away from the injured captain. Sara groaned and mumbled something quickly in Arabic before switching to English saying “ Ray, Charlie, Z, what’s going on?” Charlie smiled saying, “How was your nap captain?” Sara shrugged and winced grabbing her ribs immediately and Ray quickly reached over and wrapped an arm gently behind her. Sara swatted at him before he said “No no Sara you will go to the medbay, don’t make me drag you, and you know I will.” Sara glared at him and said, “I’ve been through worse and you know it best Ray, so chill and let me go, I just need rest”, Zari sat on the captain’s bed and said, “ Sara we know you have been through a lot, but you don’t have to do this alone anymore, you have us, your family, your time kids and your co-captain Ava Sharpe.” Sara smiled before groaning as she moved to adjust. “Ok fine, but I am not being carried today.” They nodded and gently helped the captain stand up, and help her walk to get to the medbay which luckily wasn’t far from the captain’s quarters. </p><p>As they got the captain to the medbay, the other Legends met them there and they all watched as Sara mumbled to Ray something who smiled and whispered something back, Gideon started the process and even knocked out the captain, then Charlie said quickly, “ Gideon contact Director Sharpe and let her know.” Gideon told them she was giving the director updates already so she already was in the know. The legends got comfy and kept an eye on their captain, their family would never leave one another alone in pain like this. </p><p>Ava was sitting in her office when she got another hourly message from Gideon, she quickly pulled it up, and saw that Sara was in the medbay healing now, the legends finally convinced her to sleep and heal in the medbay under medication. She smiled and finished everything she was working on quickly and grabbed the bag she kept in her office for the things she needed to spend time on the time-ship and used her portal and went to her girlfriend’s room after stepping foot on the ship, and put her bag down not liking seeing the first aid kit so she cleaned it up quickly and changed into comfy clothes and went to the medbay to see all of the legends asleep so she smiled and pulled up a chair and sat with her love. </p><p>End of Chapter</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Hope you liked it!</p>
        </blockquote><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thanks for reading!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>